thevampirediariesseason4fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
4x06 Consuming rage
Previously on the vampire diaries I want to take revenge on Rebekah. I just don't to be Miss. nice girl.'' E'' I want to be friends. E Friend? Didn't I kill your gaurdian? R Yeah but now we're friends E What are you doing? R Truth be told Rebekah. We're not friends. E Elena stakes her Klaus bites Meredith '' ''Elena gives her blood and Meredith wakes up; she kills Connor. '''4x06 Elena's pov Meredith sleepping. Then Damon came into the room. "Any news?" I asked "Well I need to show you something?" He asked. "She still has pulse. Hear this? She still has a heart beat." He said. "What does that mean?" I asked. "It means she's half human and half vampire." He said. "How is that possible?" I asked. "Somehow when you gave her blood. it lef the human side of her." He said. "Has this ever happened before?" I asked. "No this is the first time." He said. "You mean ever in history." I said. "We should talk to Professor Shane." I said. "why professor shane? I mean he's super creepy." He said. 'but he know about more than vampires than we do. Maybe he can help us." I said. Then we went to Whitmore. We went up to his office. He hung up the phone. We walked in. "Yes?" He asked. "Hi i don't know if you remember me. I was at the Freshman oriententation. I noticed that you know alot about supernatural. I was wondering if you knew anything about vampires?" I asked. "Yes I do. What in depth do you want to seek about vampires." He said. "I was wondering if someone could be half human and half vampire. " I said. "Yes a way a vampire stays human is there turned by a petrova doppelganger. But they will stop aging after a decade. Then they will be complete immortal. They do have supernatural powers though. They everything a normal vampire can do including an added bonous they have the abilty to read minds which is telepathic. If they give birth; their off springs will be vampire or human." He said. "so they can have children." I said. "Yes it tis. it's not the end of the world. They still have their humanity. It's not gone." He said. "Thank you professor shane. I think I got everything he neeeded. It was good to see you." I said. Then we went home. I didn't know what to say I knew that Meredith was half human and half vampire. I had no idea how to deal with that." "Well I can say one thing I didn't see that coming. That she hadn't completed the transition. But she is half human and half vampire. Can you believe this?" I said. "We need to teach her self control." He said. "How?" I asked. "You and I both will help her. We're going hunting." He said. Then we hunting in the woods. 'So what are we supposed to do?" i asked. "we should go to a place where its crowded." He said. "like what?" I asked. "like the gas staition." He said. Then we went to the gas station. "So how do we start?" She asked. "I'll show you." He said. Then he went to talk to a pretty girl. "Hi." He said. "What's yor name?" He asked. "Athumn" She said. "Well I had a huge breakup with my girlfriend." He said. "Are you okay? Do you want me to call someone for you?" She asked. "I just need a hug." He said. He hugged her. Then he lifted her head. "Don't scream." He compelled. His fangs came out and he bit into her skin. When he felt like he had enough. "I want you to forget that this happened. You're free to go." He compelled. Then the girl left. He turned around. 'And that's how it done." He said. "You mean you don't have to kill them." She said. "No because you wanted to get some blood. You didn't want to hurt them." He said. "i like this idea." She said. "So why don't you do it Meredith?" He asked. Then Meredith found a victim. "Okay so all you have to do is lure them in.Then tell them nit scream and when you feel like you had enough." He said. Then she saw a man about her age. "Hey do you have any spare change? I'm broke." She asked. "Yeah sure." He said as he gave me some cash. "Thanks." She said. "You're not going to make a sound." She compelled. Her fangs came out.Then she bit into her skin. She was going too far. "Damon." I told him. "Come on Meredith. You'e going to bleed him dry." He said. Then he pulled her off him. "Meredith." He said. "You want to fight hunger or goingn to fight me?" He asked. Then Meredith stopped and hugged him. He hugged her back. "I'm sorry." She said. "Are we going to coninue?" I asked. "No I think Meredith's had enoug." He said. He was kind to here. Like he knew what she was going throug. He wanted her to be safe. He was unselfish towards her. Then he went back home into the mansion. Damon gave her some bourbon. "Oh my god I totally ruined the night didn't I?" She asked. "No you didn't. You're just learning." He said. "I could've killed someone. But I do like you way." She said. "I wated yo thank you for stoping me. I don't know what I do if you weren't here. Why did you stop me?" She asked. "Because everytime you too far. I'll be there to pull you back. Every second. Every day you 'till need me." He said. Then she hugged him. I heard all that happened. I have faith in him. the vampire diaries